Short and Simple
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Kenma really just wants to go back to sleep, but various distractions keep that from happening. Birthday fic for Spring Zephyr.


A/N: I'll admit, this almost didn't get done in time due to a mix of work and Yo-Kai Watch 2 taking up a lot of my time. It's also the rainy season, and I don't deal with rain well. Love it, but can't play in it. You'd think all those times I did as a kid would have built up some immunity :/

But that's beside the point - happy birthday to **Spring Zephyr**! That's three years in a row!

And I know you hate Kuro but I was out of options. The past two weeks has literally been me jumping between prompts and this is the only one that got done to the end. Probably because it's not as long as the last two, but you wanted Kenma so-

 **.**

" _Happy birthday are you doing anything today wanna hang out-_ "

Kenma immediately closed the email, the block of words giving off an imposing presence so early in the morning.

The bus hit a bump, and he fumbled with the device for a moment before stuffing it back in his bag, deciding that six in the morning on the ride back to school was _not_ a good time to be reading wordy messages from Hinata.

Why was he even awake at this time? Before that, how did he even know it was Kenma's birthday? A mystery indeed.

His train of thought was broken when Kuro yawned next to him, leaning over and dropping his head onto Kenma's shoulder. The blonde's eye twitched.

"You're heavy. Get off. Don't sleep on my shoulder." He said irritable, attempting to lean away, though it only made his position more uncomfortable.

"Oh come on. You're tired too, aren't you?" He said smugly. He reached up, patting his own head. "Here, you can use me as a pillow."

"No, your hair smells."

"Excuse me?"

His comment actually caused Kuro to lift his head slightly to give him an annoyed look, and Kenma used that chance to grab his back and dump it between them.

"Problem solved." He said, resting his head against the glass of the window and shutting his eyes, tuning out Kuro's complaints.

He got five minutes in before he felt something slam against the top of his head, eyes immediately shooting open and glaring at the seat in front of him, where Lev was attempting to pull down the window's - heavy and metallic - blinds. He kicked the back of the boy's seat, startling him.

"Lev, the blinds..." He said, not moving from his position, so that Lev could see his predicament.

"Huh, senpai what- Oh! Oops, uh, I'll just-" He pulled the blinds again, softer this time, so that they went back to their spot at the top of the panel. He turned around to apologize again, but Kenma already had his eyes closed, intent on going back to sleep.

His phone buzzed in the pocket of his back, pressed against his side and alerting him of another message - most likely from Hinata, asking why he didn't reply to the first one.

Not even opening his eyes, he felt around for his bag, then for the pocket before locating his phone, unlocking the screen and attempting to make out the blurry characters on the screen.

" _Heeey, are you awake? We're having early practice today so I got up suuuuper early. Then I remembered Rooster-Head told me your birthday was today, so do you wanna hang out later? I know you're in Tokyo but-_ "

He glanced at Kuro, glaring at him sleepily before looking back at the screen. He _really_ didn't want to reply, he wanted to go back to sleep, but the probability of Hinata continuing to spam him with messages was far to high and he figured anything was better than nothing.

So.

" _It's 6 in the morning. On a bus to school. Need sleep_."

Short and simple. It wasn't guaranteed to stop the messages, but he settled with it anyway.

Then he muted his phone, and settled back against the window.

 **.**

A/N: This was basically "Kenma wants to sleep but everything doesn't want him to." Actually, the whole thing was built off that "Your hair smells" line. Then I deviated because I didn't want to deal with writing Kuro and dialogue and it's 3 in the morning I need sleep. I've also never written Kenma before, so I wanted to avoid OoC dialogue as much as possible.

That thing with the blinds really has happened to me though. Bus rides after a field trip mean nap time, but when someone decides they don't want the sun coming through the window, you better hope theirs isn't connected to yours or not sleep on the window. It hurts. A lot.

So again, happy birthday Zephyr! If I come up with anything better I'll just write it at work. Phones are convenient :/


End file.
